Atramenteald
by meesterengland
Summary: AU The Axis and Allies are transported to a new, mysterious land, filled with monsters, fairy tale creatures, and everything in between. Pairings include: Ludwig/Feliciano, Arthur/Kiku, Francis/Matthew, and maybe Ivan/Alfred.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

"To the Underground"

The sun peeked around and through the several layers of leaves. Several sounds were called out, all of them completely abnormal in every way, shape, and form. As the leaves shifted in the winds, a beam of light hit on Alfred's glasses, hitting his brother directly in the eyes. Matthew instantly covered his face, knocking the glasses clean off his face.

"Gosh darn it," he said, feeling for his glasses. He sat up and quickly found the frames. He slipped them on, and looked around. Everyone around him seemed to be unconscious. His brother, along with his usual group consisting of Francis Bonnefoy, Yao Wang, Arthur Kirkland- who looked very different somehow, how, he did not know- and Ivan Braginski.

He stood up, brushing off his clothes of the grass. He may as well try seeing if everyone's at least living. The first step he took he toppled onto the ground. He rubbed his face after impact and looked to the ground. Nothing was there that could have caused him to fall. He must be a bit dizzy is all.

Matthew attempted again, this time being successful. He walked over to his brother, and took off the man's glasses. Knowing him he'd break his glasses if he tossed and turned. He quickly checked the American's pulse: normal. He sighed with relief. He went on and checked the others, Arthur's being a bit more speedy than what it usually was.

"Al, Al," he said, already back to his brother's side. "Come on, try and wake up," he said in his usual soft voice. He shook the man slightly, frowning when he didn't wake up. He lay him back down on the grass, and did the same with the others, same results.

This was when everything hit him like a son of bricks. It was after a sharp scream was yelled out by what seemed like a few hundred feet. The man looked around and found something odd. The trees were _gigantic_- the bushes, too! The Canadian looked around in pure awe.

"Wait," he said aloud. He put his index finger to his mouth as a thinking reflex. If this forest's trees are this large, there should be some very large animals living here. But that couldn't be it. None of this really made sense. The largest animals he knew that once roamed around were dinosaurs. He certainly didn't travel back in time, did he? ... Did he?

"No, no, no, that's impossible. Completely," he reassured himself. He quickly grew paranoid of that thought. He needed to get the rest of his group somewhere safe, and quickly, too.

Matthew ran back to his brother. "Alfred, Alfred," he tried once more. He shook his brother a bit violently, still nothing happening. "Al, this is no joke, get up. _Please_," he pleaded to the body. He sighed. "Alfred, we're going to McDonalds, get ready," he drolled.

Alfred sprung up quickly. "Really?" he peeped. A smile was plastered on his face. "Uh, dude, where's my glasses?" he asked, feeling his bridge. Matthew handed them to him, and the American slipped them on. "Whoa!" he looked around. "This place is _huge_!"

"Yeah, I kn—"

"I wonder where we are," Alfred cut in.

"I don't really think that's im—"

"Where is everyone?"

"Unconscious."

"Why?"

"Do you really think I know?" he answered a bit sharply. "We really need to get everyone else to a safe place. I don't know what lurks in this place, and I kinda really don't want to find out any time soon," he explained. The man stood up and walked over to Francis. "Take someone."

The blue eyed man walked over to the Russian. "I'll go by the heaviest first," he said a bit darkly. He easily carried the six foot, big boned human being to the side, while his brother struggled a bit with the lightweight, thin, Frenchmen.

After lugging the rest of them over— other than Arthur, Matthew took care of him— Alfred stretched. "Yo, Mattie, maybe we can set up a shelter or something?" he asked. He paused. "Then try finding something to eat."

The other man frowned, realizing how important that actually was. It was a good thing he actually paid attention to those survival shows. No one _really_ pays attention to them. They're always normally just for entertainment, though they contain very valuable information. They could go for a while without food. Though, that meant Alfred complaining about not having anything to tide him over. He could always try finding some sort of berry or fruit for him somewhere in this gigantic forest.

Matthew turned put his hand down on the ground, his hand going into some sort of indent. "Oh?" he asked softly. He brushed away the small leaves and saw what it masked. It was a hole, or a tunnel it looked like. "Alfred, over here," he motioned for Alfred. "Do you wanna go check it out, or should I?" he asked.

"Well, you can stay out here and try to defend the rest of them on your own, or you can venture down into the underground on your own and risk being attacked," he stated plainly. "Better bet's to go underground. I don't think something could have lived down there."

His brother nodded. "True," he agreed. He took an audible gulp and slowly scaled his way inside of the cave.

The inside was well structured. Wooden support pillars on the sides, and everything was neat and trim. Someone either lived here, obviously, or still do live here, and they've gotten a massive stroke of luck. The Canadian continued on further, him using his cell phone for a light. "Hello?" he called out.

Nothing.

He shrugged. There was a torch on the wall, how convenient. He took the torch and lit it with his lighter. There were other ones, too. He proceeded to light those, too. After finishing up, he looked around. Not a soul in sight. "Great," he said, happily.

He made his way out easily, giving Alfred a thumbs up. Alfred nodded, and took them in one by one once more, Matthew watching over the area to make sure nothing was coming. He covered the entrance with a larger leaf that probably came from the trees above. The Canadian walked back in happily.

Alfred had lined them up neatly, having a few of the others lined up neatly against the wall until they could find or make beds. Though, the area didn't really seem to be somewhere to live once Matthew thought about it. It was more like a storage area. If they stayed here long enough, someone would find them, eventually.

In order against the wall was Arthur, Francis, Yao, then Ivan was further from the others. No one would want to wake up to that commi— Russian.

"Do you think we should try waking one of them up?" Alfred asked, walking over to Ivan. "I mean, it's a good idea to have them awake in case something super drastic happens, right?"

Matthew nodded. "Although, it's also a good idea to have them wake up on th—"

An ear-splitting scream came from the group below.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I don't own Hetalia. Hima-papa does, though.

Hey everyone! I'd like to welcome you to my fanfic c: I've already got the pairings laid out, just in case anyone's wondering what they'll be. It's Ludwig/Feliciano, Arthur/Kiku, Ivan/Alfred, and Francis/Matthew. Poor Yao's all alone :'c Although, I will be putting a few Alfred/Arthur in here, since I also love that pairing c:

Just as a warning into the future, the reason why it's rated M, is for future nudity (lots of it, folks), swearing, and my shitty Google translate. I'm aware that it goes to the female versions of all the words. I'd love to have some translators out there to help me out c:

I'll wrap this up by saying that this was inspired by Karbo on DeviantArt. Go look at his art, it's amazing and beautiful.

Please rate and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Salient Discoveries"

Arthur sat up instantly, screaming in pain. He tried getting his jacket off, clawing at the zipper on his jacket. "Alfred and... blast, whoever you are, get my bloody jacket off of me!—" he cried out in pain.

Matthew instantly knelt down, his fingers fumbling. He tried zipping down the jacket, though it was stuck. "I- I'm sorry, Arthur, it's stuck. Should I pull I—"

Alfred had taken the sleeves of the jacket, and started pulling up, Arthur just continuing to scream in pain. It was a wonder how the others were still out of it, even if they _are_ unconscious. The American quickly stopped and let go. The jacket was now a bit over Arthur's face, muffling his consistent screaming.

Matthew quickly unsnagged the zipped, and pulled it down. "Can you get your arms out?" he asked, going for his arms anyway. The Englishmen just let out a muffled "no". Matthew just sighed, and took the man's arms out.

Arthur bent forwards, his palms on the ground, heavily breathing. Large translucent insect-like wings were on his back. Though, there were only four solid segments each of them shining shades of green. There were the main two wings, long and elegant, maybe extending past his head by a foot or so. Then there were the two smaller ones on the bottom, in a triangular shape, with two long stems coming off at the points, curling.

Alfred couldn't help but laugh. The man he regarded like a brother looked like one of the fairy-tale creatures he was _obsessed_ with! "Arthur, you look like a freak," he joked, still laughing obnoxiously.

Matthew was just in awe at the sight. "Are you okay?" he asked, disregarding the whole 'why does Arthur have wings?' concept. He gingerly put his hand on the man's shoulder.

Arthur sat up once more, holding his head. "Yeah, but my head hurts a lot now," he complained. He turned to Alfred. "What're you laughing at?" he barked.

"Dude, you've got frilly, girly wings."

Arthur's face lit up slightly. He tried moving them slightly, only catching a glimpse of them. "This is so amazing," he said, happily. "Maybe I can do magic or something," he commented.

Matthew gave a small smile. He was completely all right, no harm done to him. "Maybe you should just take it easy for a little while. I mean, you just woke up screaming your guts out, plus the fact that you were knocked out for a period of time," he preached, not mentioning he was also out cold earlier.

The blond nodded. "True," he said. He looked around a bit. "Where exactly are we?" he asked.

"No idea," Alfred responded. "Though, we know we're in this huuuuge forest and stuff. It's really kinda cool. You should check it out," he commented, pointing towards the exit.

Matthew put his hand to the man's chest. "Not until you've rested for a little bit, Arthur," he explained.

Arthur frowned a bit, but he knew it was a good idea. "Is there a bed anywhere in here?" he asked.

Alfred shook his head. "I can go get cushy stuff for you to lay on if you'd want," he said, making his way for the exit.

"Alfred," Matthew said instantly. "I don't want you going out there alone. We need for someone else to wake up first. I want to make sure everyone had someone that they can be with. You could be killed out there for heaven's sake. I'd go with you, but I don't want to leave Arthur alone like this. He just woke up from being knocked out."

"But, but—"

"No buts, Al," he said a bit seriously. Matthew sneaked a small smile in. He liked the idea of having a bit of power over his younger brother for once. "I want everyone to stay absolutely safe," he added in. "Stay in here." He stood up, and looked around. "There seems to be something that looks like something soft— hay, maybe? Wheat?" he asked.

Alfred nodded, and took it, and set it down on the ground on the other side of the room. He picked up the winged man and he flipped. "What are you doing, you, you—" he stopped talking, completely flustered. He gave up. There was no use in fighting it. The American set him down on the ground, his head resting on the bundle of wheat. He paused for a moment before thanking the other man a bit reluctantly.

The Canadian just watched. "Maybe I should go and try and find..." he trailed off, pausing. "No, that wouldn't be very safe," he explained. He looked around. There wasn't much they could use for food, nor did they know where any fresh water was in the area.

Alfred leaned up against a box. "Maybe we should try and take Arthur with us."

"What would happen if one of the others would wake up, then?" Matthew asked him. Alfred just fell silent. "Exactly. We can't do anything until everyone else is up," he said. With everyone up, we'd all have a buddy since there's six of us," he explained.

The sound of shifting rocks and dirt wrung out. The group fell dead silent as the footsteps grew closer. They were heavy footsteps, maybe boots or something of the like.

A bulky, large, figure stood in the shadows. A long tail came down near it's feet. "What the hell are you doing down here?" it asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

I don't own Hetalia. Hima-papa does, though.

Mystery man doesn't either. He belongs to a friend c:

Woo, another note! Yeah! Well, you can _easily_ guess what Arthur is. I won't tell you straight up right now, though, muaha.

I'll get to the Axis in a next few chapters. I've got a little something special planned out for them in the future, and I need to perfect it c: Anyway, the next chapter's going to be more informational than the others, so it'll be kinda important.

Oh, and a big thanks to my friend who told his watchers on the My Little Pony fanfiction site! Love you, man. I might start writing a Pony fic on here to keep you guys entertained if you don't wanna read Atramenteald.

Anyway, like usual, rate and review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

"Into the New World"

Matthew looked at the man... thing with curiosity. The creature didn't show his entirety of his body, as he was in the dark. "U- um, we all woke up outside, and my brother and I brought everyone inside here," he said back to him.

The figure stepped out, revealing what he looked like. Alfred let out a small "what the hell" as he looked the creature up and down. It was a giant wolf... _thing_. A large pure white wolf with piercing blue eyes. What seemed to be hair was sleek, spiked hair going about to the mid of his neck. A black tribal tattoo was on his left arm to accompany his bare chest. The only piece of clothing he seemed to have on were semi-tight pants, a glove on his right hand, and a sword's sheath on his left side.

"What makes you think that this was a good place to come to?" he sneered.

Matthew's face turned a bit red with fright. He wasn't too good at standing up to others. Not to mention that the creature was about eight inches taller than him. "Um, um, well.. I, I—"

"Mattie had to bring everyone here so we wouldn't die out there. We might not know what's out there, but we're pretty sure we know that it's no where near safe out there," Alfred said confidently to him.

The Canadian was amazed how calm Alfred was about talking to this creature that seemed to come right out of a fantasy book.

The animal gave Alfred a curious look. "Well, it doesn't seem that you're from around these parts," he said bluntly. "How many is in your pack?" he asked.

"Well, there's five—"

"Six," Matthew chimed in, knowing his brother forgot about him. As usual.

"Six. Three are awake, but he's weak."

Arthur glared at the American. "I'm not weak, you ass," he spat.

The creature just laughed. "I see you've got a fairy in your little pack."

Alfred burst out into obnoxious laughter. "Arthur! He called you a fairy! A _fairy_!"

The wolf didn't look very amused, and maybe scowled a bit. "What's so funny about fairies?" he asked. "They're no joke around here, don't you know? They're a major predator if you don't know them well," he said a bit coldly.

Matthew piped in. "You mean like, 'eat other living things' predator?"

"Exactly. Now, we should probably get you guys somewhere safer," he explained. He turned around, giving them the cold shoulder. "You're lucky I'm helping you."

Alfred folded his arms and pouted a bit, childishly. "Well, mister, we do—"

"ALFRED," Matthew shouted at him. "We're very thankful that you're helping us, sir," Matthew said. "Sorry about my brother, he's not very grateful to others."

"You can say that again," Arthur chimed in.

Alfred just walked over to the Englishmen. "Can you stand?" he asked.

Arthur sat up a little, Alfred offering his hand to help him up. He swatted the hand away, and used his wings to help push him up. That caused the American to crack a smile, with a small "fairy" short-giggle coming out.

"Shut up before I whack you one."

"Mememeh meh mememeh," Alfred mockingly retorted, using his hand to mock him.

Arthur just strained from whacking him.

Meanwhile, the creature and Matthew continued to talk. "I'm Prinnt," the creature said. "Prinnt of Kuthmali," he stated, turning back around to face the human.

"I'm Matthew Williams of Ontario, Canada. Over there's my brother, Alfred F. Jones of District of Colombia, America. The blond one's Arthur Kirkland of London, England. The rest of the others are Francis Bonnefoy of Paris, France; Yao Wang of Beijing, China; and Ivan Braginski of Moscow, Russia," Matthew said back to the creature. "Say, what are you exactly?" he asked.

"I'm an Elemental," he stated, then paused. "You're probably asking my race. I'm an anthromorph," he stated. "And I'm assuming you're all humans, other than that.. Arthur, was it?" he asked.

Matthew nodded. "Yeah. To be brutally honest, I don't think we're from this world. We've only been told fairy tales about a place like this. A giant forest, anthromorphs, fairies. Next thing you know there will be giants and mermaids and centaurs."

"But there are," Prinnt said a bit dark. "Giants are monstrous creatures what will eat you even if they're not hungry. They're devious creatures that will hunt you down, and hide in places, and disguise themselves in places, like holes. You could have been eaten."

Matthew's face turned pale as he heard this. Goosebumps rose up, overwhelming his body. He wanted to go to the wolf's home, whatever it's name was. "M- maybe you can take us back to your city?" he asked, looking up at the wolf.

"You just gotta carry the others."

Matthew picked up Francis, and Alfred took the cue to pick up Ivan. Arthur picked up Yao, having no problem with his heavy he was.

Prinnt left the hole, the others following closely behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE<strong>

I still don't own Hetalia, Hima-papa does.

Woo! Time for you to meet Prinnt, my friend's fursona I wanted in my story. He's got a lovely My Little Pony fanfiction titled "Give it a Go" back on fimfanfiction. It's a glorious story, and you should give it a read. Anyway, I'm sorry for the very late update. I'm currently having a small block trying to figure out the next chapter and how I wanna start it, and who's gonna do what.

Anyway, the next chapter will revolve around the Axis nations! Woo-hoo! /confetti cannon.


End file.
